Guys and Dolls
"Guys and Dolls" is the fourth episode of season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It first aired on June 30, 2011 on Disney Channel and February 19, 2012 on Teletoon. It features the only appearance of Debbie Dazzle's doll and human form. Overview When Jane steals Benny's Spellbook after her doll, Debbie Dazzle , becomes broken. She attempts to fix Debbie with a spell, but Debbie becomes human instead. Ethan, Benny and Sarah realize she is dangerous when Ethan has a vision, telling him that Debbie sucks life energy from humans in order to maintain her human form. They lock Debbie in Ethan's room, but Debbie sucks the entire life energy out of Ethan's parents, turning them into dolls, and Rory sets her free. The next day, Debbie has a fight with Erica, and her skin tears. She turns Erica into a doll and goes to find Jane, believing Jane can fix her. At home, she turns Sarah into a doll, too. Ethan dresses up as Debbie's male counterpart (Dazzle Dan) to distract her and just as Debbie starts choking him, Jane recites the reverse spell, finally turning Debbie back into a doll. Synopsis When Jane steals Benny's spellbook after her doll, Debbie Dazzle, becomes broken. While trying to fix it with magic, Jane accidentally turns Debbie into a human. Ethan, Benny and Sarah realize she is dangerous when Ethan has a vision showing that Debbie sucks life energy from humans in order to maintain her human form. Benny and Ethan lock Debbie in Ethan's room, but when Ethan's parents get home, Debby sucks their entire life energy, turning them both into dolls, much to Ethan's horror. Rory gains a crush on Debbie and sets her free, bringing her to Whitechapel High School the next day, where she subsequently turns Principal Hicks and Erica into dolls. Before Erica's doll transformation, Debbie and Erica were involved in a fight which left Debbie's face torn, frightening Rory away. She decided that since Jane had brought her to life, she'd be able to fix her again, because Debbie refused to become a doll again, declaring it 'boring'. Sarah tells Jane to hide in her favorite hiding place, Ethan's closet, while she tries to hold off Debbie, but is turned into a doll also. To distract Debbie, Ethan dresses up as Debbie's counterpart doll, Dazzle Dan, but misses an important fact about Dazzle Dan's mode of transportation. Just as Debbie starts choking him, Jane recites the reversal spell, returning Debbie to her doll form and her victims back to their original human bodies. The show ends with Erica, Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and Jane having a "dance party" in Ethan's room as the Debbie Dazzle doll turns its head by itself to stare at them. Trivia *Georgina Reilly guest starred as Debbie Dazzle. *The title references the musical of the same name. *The Scare Finder rule no.10 is revealed, nothing can do anything without a head. *Jane uses magic for the second time in this episode since the movie, Photo Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes